Palace Scandal
by Raelan
Summary: (AU)Natsume and Mikan are childhood friends who grew up in the palace. Ten years later, Natsume returns abroad as the Crown Prince of Ablazia and Mikan is now working as a palace maid. When Mikan is assigned to Natsume, troubles ensues...
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fanfic.  
So basically in this story, Mikan is about 19 and Natsume is about 21 years old. This story is based on Goong S or Prince Hours. Enjoy! :)

* * *

"He's coming back! He's coming back!" or "He's going to be here soon." was all anyone would say these past few weeks.

And then today, "He's here! He's here!"

So you finally came back, Your Highness.

_*Flashback*_

"…7, 8, 9, 10! Ready or not here I come!"

"Oh Natsume, come out come out wherever you are."

"Come on Natsume, it's been half an hour. Where are you?"

"Hey idiot, look up" and there he was sitting up at the sakura tree grinning down at me.

"Hahaha. You lose Natsume and as your punishment, you must listen and do everything I say, alright."

"Fine… What do you want from me, Mikan?"

"Hmm, lets start with promising that you will never leave me and always stay by my side."

"Deal."

_*Flashback end*_

"All palace staff, please go to the Great Hall now, I repeat, go to the Great Hall now. The ceremony is about to begin," announced the Head Palace Maid.

I guess I'll see him shortly. I highly doubt that he still remembers me. It's been ten years after all.

"Announcing the arrival of His Royal Highness, Hyuuga Natsume, Crown Prince of the kingdom Ablazia."

The sound of people clapping bounced off the walls of the room. Everyone was happy that the Crown Prince finally came back after all these years being abroad. The king was also very pleased that he's son is back to ascend the throne.

But there was something off about the way he looked. It's as if he was not too fond of being here. As if he was displeased at something. Maybe he's just feeling tired from all those hours of travelling.

Soon the party started and everyone quickly got into the mood. People were dancing, drinking and having fun except His Highness. I've barely seen him this whole night.

Huh, didn't realise my tray's empty. I better go back to the kitchen to get some more.

"Umph!" I looked up and saw His Highness and he was glaring at me like I just killed a puppy.

"I'm so sorry Your Highness. I didn't mean to knock into you," I quickly said hoping he doesn't kill me.

"It's fine, just go," was all he said.

* * *

A few days later

"Hey Mikan, have you checked the new roster yet?"

"Nope, I'm on my way now. I'll see you later, okay."

**Name...**

**Sakura Mikan…**

**Location...**

**Crown Prince's quarters…**

**Position…**

**His Highness's personal palace maid…**

_Personal palace maid… Personal palace maid… Personal palace maid… Personal palace maid…_

How wonderful. Looks like I've got my work cut out for me. But judging by his attitude yesterday, I don't think he recognises me so I guess that everything's going to be all right. I hope…

* * *

The next day

"Hajimemashite Your Highness. It's a pleasure meeting you for the first time. My name is Sakura Mikan. I'll be your palace maid starting today."

What's wrong? Why isn't he saying anything? I looked up and there he was glaring at me. His ruby eyes turned so red, it looked as if it could set anything on fire.

"Hajimemashite?" He finally spoke.

"You sure have some nerves to say that to me Mikan. What… you have already forgotten about me? It's only been about ten years," he said, his voice tinted with anger.

"I wasn't sure if Your Highness could remember me so I did not want to assume anything," I quickly replied.

"And what with that Your Highness crap? Call me by my name like you always have, Mikan."

"I… can't. You're the Crown Prince now and I'm just a palace maid. We're both from two separate worlds."

"What garbage! You were fine with calling me by my name before so why change it now. You're such an idiot!"

"You're the here idiot, Natsume! Ten years ago we were still kids and I did not know better. Being a palace maid is my job now. It's where I earn a living. If I was caught using your name, I would be breaking palace protocol and I might even lose my job."

His face then softens and said, "Baka, then just use it when no one's around, like now for example. After all, you just used it." He smirked.

"You're lucky you're the Crown Prince or I would have punched your lights out…Natsume."

* * *

So, I hope you guys liked it. :) Send me a review if you have any thoughts about it. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys and girls. Just wanna say thanks to those who reviewed my story :D And to those who followed and favored this story as well, a big thanks too. The inspiration for this chapter is from a few mangas I've read recently :)

* * *

The sun that has just risen shined brightly, lighting everything under it. At the west wing of the palace, a palace maid was having difficulties trying to wake up her peacefully sleeping master.

"Wake up now, Natsume!" That was the ninth time Mikan said that line and still no movement from him.

I've got to try something else. He's sleeping like log. But what…?

Then a light bulb in Mikan's head lit up. It was genius.

"Natsume, if you don't wake up now, I'm going to tickle you and don't think I don't know where all your ticklish spots are."

It was all a bluff though. Sure she was going to tickle him but she doesn't have a clue where he is ticklish. And as her hand was nearing Natsume, he suddenly caught her arm and she was pulled to his chest.

"So you are awake, you big dummy." Mikan puffed her cheeks. "Now let me go and get out of bed. You've got a busy day ahead."

"No, I just want to stay like this the whole day," Natsume replied sleepily.

Mikan blushed. Something about what he said made her heart flutter and it was beating rapidly.

Mikan's thoughts went into hyperventilating mode. "What if he could feel my heart beating so rapidly."; "It's going to be so embarrassing."; "How am I suppose to explain to him?"; "It's okay… just calm down. There's a blanket between us. He shouldn't be able to feel anything."

But unknown to Mikan, the blanket was rather thin so Natsume could feel her heartbeat popping like popcorns. He unconsciously smiled.

Natsume then heard a candy wrapper crinkling and the next thing he knew, Mikan shoved something into his mouth.

"GAH! What did you put in mouth?"

"Well you didn't seem to have plan to let me go or wake up so I decided to put that piece candy into your mouth. Since you hate sweet anything, I figured you would definitely react strongly to it. It's strawberry flavored and if memory serves, you like strawberry flavor stuff so just relax and suck it up you big baby."

Natsume hated that victorious smile on Mikan's face. "She's going to get it from me one of these days and I'm not holding back" thought Natsume evilly.

"Since you're up and awake up now, you should go get ready. I wasn't kidding about you having a busy schedule."

* * *

**Breakfast with the King and Queen** went by rather quickly.

The **golf game with the Prime Minister** was not that eventful either as the Prime Minister only cared about kissing up to the Crown Prince and not on the actual game itself. So, Natsume decided to end the game early but finishing all eighteen holes in just an hour.

**Lunch with the royals** revolved around the topic of marriage between the daughters and nieces of the Dukes and the Counts with the Crown Prince. However, all these proposals were immediately rejected with just a glare from Natsume's ruby red eyes.

**Tea with the parliament members** was the most boring of all because the only the topic of discussion was about the economic growth of the kingdom and the future developmental plans.

Before dinner, there was a few **interviews with newspapers and magazines** such as Phorbes and Taimes. Unfortunately, all the female journalists were too smitten and engrossed with Natsume's looks that they messed up most of the questions they were supposed to ask.

* * *

When Natsume got back to his room, he instantly collapsed onto his bed.

"What do want for dinner? I'll go ask the kitchen to make it for you."

"Go to the cupboard at the corner and you'll understand when you open it," said Natsume tiredly.

And open the cupboard Mikan did. She just smiled at her discovery and quickly took out the portable stove, pot and a few packets of instant ramen.

The smell of the broth quickly filled the room. Natsume and Mikan sat around the pot and just ate out of it. One would think that sharing instant ramen with the Crow Prince and eating out of the pot would be awkward but the two found the atmosphere really comfortable and relaxing.

"If only time would just stop right now and forever be that way," is what the two coincidentally thought. They both blushed at that thought itself and continued eating their ramen.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have a nice day/night depending on which time zone you are :D


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update. I was busy with exams and when I finally had time to write, I had the case of very bad writers block. Anyways enjoy and reviews are always appreciated :)

* * *

Mikan saw a blonde figure wandering around the garden from the greenhouse. He appears to be lost as he was just walking around for the past ten minutes so she decided to walk over to the confused figure.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" she asked politely. She was taken aback at how blue his eyes were. They were as clear as the Maldives sea and you would have the urge to start swimming once you look at it. And how cute… he has white rabbit button on his collar end.

"Yes please. Would you direct me to the Crown Prince's quarters please?" His manners were impeccable and he seemed to real to be true.

"It would be my pleasure, Sir," giving him her trademark bright smile.

"My name is Nogi Ruka but you can just call me Ruka."

"I don't think I can do that Nogi-sama. You see, I'm just a palace maid. But you can feel free to call me Mikan."

"I understand Mikan. I suppose we should get going to Natsume's room now."

'He must be real close to Natsume to call him by his first name like that.' thought Mikan.

"Yes, we should. Actually, the Crown Prince's quarters are in the east wing and we're now in the west wing. But do not worry. I know a shortcut. We'll be there in no time."

And just like, they in front of Natsume's room within five minutes.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Your Highness, you have a guest. Nogi Ruka, one of the seven aristocratic families of the Kingdom of Ceru," announced Mikan.

"Well then Nogi-sama, I'll be on my way now. Have a good day." Mikan did a ninety degrees bow.

Ruka found Natsume sitting in one of the red and black velvet couches.

"Ruka, it's been awhile since I've seen you. So how's everything?"

"It's good but I guess I should be asking you that question. That's her right? The girl you've waited for all these years. The reason why you turned down every other girl at the academy. I've got to say that you sure know how to pick them. She sure looks like she'll be a great match with you. But I have a feeling she's a long way from knowing that still."

"You talk too much, Ruka that I'm starting to get a headache. But you're right. She's the one and I plan on making sure she knows that sooner than she thinks." Natsume smirked but somehow what he said felt sincere.

* * *

'Waaa! So br…br…bright' must the first thing that came into Mikan's mind. She was brought to Central Mall, the most high-class, just off the runway super exclusive shopping centre in all of the Kingdom of Ablazia.

Standing a few feet away was Natsume waiting for someone to arrive. And that person was Lady Imai, the daughter of one of the biggest conglomerate in the nation.

"You're late," he said to her.

"Well, how do you expect me to cross across town in 10 minutes, Mr Last-Minute." Lady Imai spat back.

"Regarding the favour I asked of you…" She cut him off.

"Cut the small talk. Have you made my payment?"

"Yes. 10 million rabbits have already been wired into your account."

"Good. Then leave me to my business then." She brushed Natsume off and walked over to Mikan.

"Stand." She requested or more like she commanded Mikan.

At a loss of words, Mikan obeyed and followed Lady Imai to where the dresses are displayed.

'Why does she look so familiar? Black hair and purple eyes…purple eyes, that's it! She's Imai Hotaru! What is she doing here and also why is she handing me clothes?'

They then entered the enormous dressing lounge and Mikan shifted the clothes in her hands slightly.

"Lady Imai, which one do you want to try first?"

"Call me Hotaru and the clothes are not for me. They are for you."

"M..me?!" Mikan took a second look at the clothes she was holding. They were all very stylish and oozed elegance.

"Yes. Now stop standing there like a block of wood and go change. I don't have all day for this."

"Of course…." Mikan walked into the changing room feeling confused and at a loss of words but she couldn't disobey what Hotaru said or she would end up like _them_. The people of Ablazia knows that whenever you cross Lady Imai Hotaru, she would not hesitate to do _that_ to you and turn you into _them_. Once you turn into one of _them_, you would not look at the world the same way anymore and would not behave like yourself anymore.

Mikan shrugged that thought and hurriedly got dressed. It was not until the seventh set of clothes that Hotaru finally gave the okay.

Mikan had on a pastel baby turquoise off-the shoulders blouse paired with a simple white knee-length skirt. She also wore a pair of silver strappy heels along with a simple silver bracelet and mini pearl earrings.

The moment Natsume laid eyes on Mikan, to say he was speechless was an understatement of the century. All he could do was stare at her like an idiot.

"You're drooling." Hotaru said to Natsume and that seemed to snap him back to reality.

"That's ridiculous. Well, we'll be late if we don't get going." He quickly said to hide his embarrassment.

* * *

"We're on a yacht. A big white yacht the size of a football field." Mikan said in a tone if amazement.

"Your Highness, what are we doing on a yacht?"

Natsume frowned in annoyance. They were in public and according to their deal, Mikan would call him by his honorifics is public.

"I guess you could say it's my welcome home party."

"And what am I doing here?" Mikan asked feeling confused.

"You're here as my date."

"Oh okay but why me?

"Because you're not head over heels in love with me," said Natsume with a smile.

Mikan smiled a sad smile after hearing that comment but immediately wiped it away when she saw a group of people walking their way and she immediately recognized every one of them.

Among the group of people were Nogi-sama and Lady Imai whom she has previously met. Trailing closely was the heir to the biggest media empire, Tobita Yuu and his fiancé Ogasawara Nonoko. Next to them was the on-again off-again high profile couple, Shouda Sumire and Yome Kokoro. And lastly was Kitsuneme, the heir of the biggest airline as well as luxury cruise ship company and his current girlfriend, Umenomiya Anna.

After exchanging their greetings, Mikan found out that this group of people was Natsume's classmates. Mikan got along with them quite well and soon they were conversing as if they have been friends for years. The evening went by just like a breeze and Mikan and Natsume were on their way back to the palace but before they left, the group invited Mikan to an event they were organizing soon. This is a good sign because it meant that the high society of the kingdom was accepting Mikan.

During the car ride home, Natsume noticed that Mikan seemed upset.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Mikan ignored Natsume's question. Natsume feeling annoyed grabbed Mikan's shoulders causing her to face him. But what he didn't expect was that both their faces would be just inches apart. They both blushed but the darkness in the car hide it.

"Don't make me ask again. What's wrong?"

"You."

Natsume look baffled. "What's wrong with me?"

"You should tell me that you're taking me to these type of events. I hate surprises. And because this was all so sudden, I didn't even have a chance to take a leave of absence from the Head of the palace maid. Now, my salary is going to get cut." Mikan pouted.

Natsume laughed. "So this was what you were upset about…your salary. Don't worry about that. I'll talk to her tomorrow and explain to her that it was all my fault."

"You can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because people would think that I'm getting special treatment. What people thinks these days are really frightening cause they may blow things out of proportion. They would probably think that I'm sleeping with you or something."

'Now wouldn't that be a nice thought' Natsume smiled to himself.

"Okay then, how about this. I'll compensate whatever amount of salary that was cut. Is that alright?"

"You don't have to do that. Putting all of that aside, what you did today was really spectacular and I had fun. Just promise me that you would just give me a heads up, okay."

"I promise," he said in a soft sweet tone. 'Anything you wish, my princess.'


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry I didn't update for such a long time. After my final exams of my previous semester, my following semester immediately started and I was bombarded with assignments and tests and exams. Not that it is summer break, I can assure you that, I will update more often :D

* * *

Baroque style bounced off the walls of the grand ballroom. All the guest were chatting idly while enjoying the food specially prepared by the two main stars of the night, Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara.

They had prepared an array of newly produced line of food from their research on molecular gastronomy. So there are basically ice-cream made with champagne and strawberry, meat that taste like honeycomb as well as eggs that are made as though they were suppose to be a slice of cheese.

While most was waiting for random waiters walking around with these treats, a young lady with brunette hair was seen standing over at the table that was filled with all of these delicious foods. Her plate was slowly but carefully stacked until there was just no more room to place anything anymore.

"Are you sure you could finish all of that, Miss?" said a man around late twenties.

Mikan turned to respond to the guy and realised that it was her senior from school.

"Tsubasa-senpai!" She half screamed also dropping her plate. Luckily she placed on the nearby table and gave him a hug the best she could. He was however really tall compared to herself so she could only hug him around his waist.

Tsubasa noticing this lifted Mikan off the ground and gave her a big bear-like hug. Mikan giggled as that happens and returned the hug.

The two walked out towards to catch up with old times. The night view from the veranda was breath-taking. There were lights casually draped over the flowers and trees. The plant life was also in full bloom adding its beauty. The water fountain was also colourfully lit were the water spraying in a methodical pattern.

"So what are you doing here? You're the type who would stay home and eat a whole tub of ice cream while watching the television instead of coming to these types of events." Said Tsubasa.

"You know me so well senpai. I actually came with Na… the Crown Prince as his companion?" I struggled to find the proper noun.

Tsubasa chuckled. "Ahh, so you're the brat's date tonight."

Mikan gave him a puzzling look. Did Tsubasa really just Natsume a brat?

"And now wondering why I call him a brat, right?"

'Did she just say it out loud?' thought Mikan.

"Guess he never told you, huh. Well, I'm his cousin once or twice removed or something. I never can keep up with the family tree. Regardless, I'm related to him." Tsubasa shook his head and sighed.

Mikan just gave an understanding nod not sure what else to say. Being related to the royals was never easy because of all the political struggles and the arranged marriages as well as the unnecessary feuds amongst the aristocrats.

An announcement came requesting the guests to gather around the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming tonight and for helping yourselves to the food prepared by Anna and I tonight. We put a lot of thought for tonight's banquet and so we would like to thank you for your honest feedback of our food. The reason for our research is so that we could show that there are more than one way to enjoy your meal and I hope your time here was enjoyable. Once again, I would like to express our gratitude to our wonderful guests tonight. Thank you." Nonoko stepped down from the stage and the music started to fill the room again.

"Shall we dance?" said Tsubasa holding out his hands.

"I don't dance, remember," said Mikan.

"Come on, I've not seen you since I transferred schools. I just want to spend some more time with my favourite kouhai. I'll let you stand on my feet again like when you were a kid again."

"You do realize that that was years ago and I definitely have put on some weight right."

Tsubasa lifted Mikan onto his feet and winced slightly. "Light as a feather," he assured her.

They basically danced around in circles with him holding onto her waist and her holding onto his neck.

As the music slowed down to a stop, Tsubasa said, "Hey, your date's coming this way and he does not like the happiest kid in the world now."

Tsubasa placed Mikan of his feet and right on cue, Natsume cut in not forgetting to glare at him.

"You're suppose to be my date you know, " said Natsume with an annoyed tone.

"Don't be jealous. He's just an old and really good friend of mine. Besides, I didn't want to get in the way of you mingling with others."

"The reason I brought you here is to be with you and not waste my time with these old fools sucking up to me."

"And now you are." Mikan said with a smile. Natsume's anger slowly dissipated but his annoyance with Tsubasa was evidently there but he tried his best to hide it at least until he got back to the palace and thoroughly interrogating Mikan.

* * *

As soon as they entered the palace gate, Natsume instructed Mikan to come to his room after changing out of her dress.

"But shouldn't you get some rest. It's in the middle of the night."

'I know I would,' thought Mikan.

Mikan saw Natsume's bothered look and obliged.

'Strange, his door's opened.'

"Lock the door." Natsume instructed as Mikan stepped into his room.

'What's wrong with him?'

"Sit." Okay now Mikan was starting to be worried with his tone but sat she did. She picked a spot on the couch because she had a feeling it was going to be a long night. If she accidentally dozed off, might as well be on a comfortable couch.

Natsume just came out of the shower with his hair still wet, a towel draped over his shoulders and an unbuttoned shirt showing his perfectly toned body.

Mikan's eyed widened the moment she laid her eyes on him and blushed furiously. She quickly looked away to hide her blush and to slow down her heart rate that was going on maximum overdrive.

'Well he certainly has _changed_ over the years.'

Natsume chuckled to himself, pleased at her reaction, just as what he predicted.

Still not that satisfied with what he did, he decided to push it a little further by giving Mikan a back hug. His arms went over Mikan's slender body, successfully encaging her arms and waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

He heard her gasped and her body immediately froze.

Mikan's heart went into hyper drive and the colour of her face would resemble a ripened tomato.

'What does he think he's doing? I could still feel the heat from his body. Why did he take a shower? His face is so close to mine if I were to move, I would kiss him.'

All of a sudden, the gears in Mikan's brain started to move and it all clicked. He was having his revenge for abandoning him at tonight's banquet. Mikan quickly gave him a sharp jab into his stomach.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I've known you since we were kids. You were having your revenge weren't you?" Mikan glared at him.

"Yes and I don't regret it one bit. Your reactions were rewarding enough," he said with a what-are-you-going-to-do-about-it look.

Mikan, annoyed, found the nearest pillow and threw it at him. Of course, he naturally caught it like it was just a basketball.

"But it was also punishment for hanging out with that freak."

"Don't call senpai a freak." Mikan pouted. "He may be…eclectic at times but his not a freak." Mikan stuck her tongue out.

"How do you know him anyway?"

"We went to the same school together."

"You went to the same school together. That's all you're going to tell me? Ruka and I go to the same school together and we don't act like that."

_Flashback_

Today was Mikan's first day of school. Being from the palace has made her an outcast.

The other kids would say thing like:

"Why are you here, in a public school?"

"If you're so rich, then get home-tutored or go to a private academy."

"We don't need freaks like you here."

The young Mikan ignored all these comments and continued on to go o school without telling anyone in the palace about the constant bullying and teasing she was receiving.

One day, Mikan decided to eat out at the gardens and she picked a big tree to sit under. Without her knowing, there was actually another student taking a nap on one of the branches on the tree.

When she accidentally burned herself with her tea, her yelp woke the student up.

The student was annoyed because he had just been woken up before his napping time was over. Everyone in the school knows that this is his tree and no one would go near it on a daily basis. He climbed down the tree to see which soul in the world would dare to disturb him but what met him was a little girl with big brown eyes that just bores into your soul.

The arrival of a new student surprised Mikan and she quickly packed up her stuff.

"Sorry for disturbing you. I'll leave now."

"That's not necessary," said the student. "It's not your fault that you're clumsy," he said jokingly.

Mikan thanked him and offered him some of her lunch.

"This is really good." He said as he wolfed down his food.

"Thanks, though I'm not really that good of a cook."

"I'm Tsubasa by the way. What are you doing here?"

"My name is Sakura Mikan but Mikan is fine. Well I'm new here and the people here aren't exactly that welcoming," said Mikan with a sigh.

"Well, that would explain why you're here. You see, this place or this tree is basically my hang out spot and no one would usually dare to come here unless they want to receive a good beating. Don't worry; I'm not a monster. Lets just say that I'm not that people friendly."

Mikan did not further press on. He has to have a reason why he acts like that.

"But from now on, you are welcome to come here anytime." Tsubasa said with a big grin.

From then on, Mikan would always prepare a bigger proportion to share it with him.

_End of flashback_

"Now that I know he's related to you, I guess I know why Tsubasa-senpai's not 'people friendly'." Mikan said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So that's how you know the fr…him. Wait, you were bullied in school?" Natsume said with a hint of shock in his voice.

"Yes. Until the day I graduated actually. But it was not that bad. Tsubasa-senpai always helped me out and by the time he transferred, I have learned how to fend for myself."

"I'm sorry Mikan. I'm sorry for not being there when you were in trouble or when you were bullied." Natsume said with guilt.

"It's fine. Don't beat yourself for nothing. Look, I'm fine. Happy and healthy as ever."

Natsume hugged Mikan again. "Let's just stay like this for now." Natsume said pleadingly. Mikan complied.

'Mikan, I promise I will always take care of you forever.' This thought kept floating in Natsume's mind the whole night.

* * *

The next morning, Natsume summoned Mikan to his room again to have breakfast. After waiting for an hour, a palace maid entered and told him that Mikan is nowhere to be found.

* * *

So how was it? Please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone :) This chapter is rather short cause I kinda have writer's block at the moment but I decided to post it as I'll be going to Hong Kong next week for summer teehee :D Some if there are any readers from Hong Kong, any nice places to visit? Anyways, I shall leave you good folks to read ^^

* * *

There were two things that came into Mikan's mind the moment she awoke:

1. The size of the bed that she was sleeping on was larger than hers back in the palace and the sheets were as smooth as satin.

2. Her surroundings were quiet…too quiet.

And by the time she the two points sink into her mind, she shot up and gasped as she was in an unfamiliar room. She dashed out of the room with her pajamas; an oversized t-shirt and shorts hoping to find answers to the never-ending questions running through her mind.

'Where am I? What am I doing here? How did I even get here? More importantly, why the hell are there no windows in this place?'

Mikan's pacing comes to a halt when she reaches and opened area with a bar where four pairs of eyes looked up at her without any hint of surprise.

Hotaru was the on who broke the silence first. "I see you're awake. Go get changed and lunch will be ready soon. Your clothes are in the pink luggage in your room."

Mikan blinked in confusion but nonetheless obliged to Hotaru's command and when she came back she properly greeted her newly made friends.

"See that green top matches well with that brown skirt," said Anna to Sumire.

"And those white heels just ties the whole outfit together," followed Nonoko.

When Mikan opened up the luggage bag, each pieces of clothing were neatly sealed in an airtight bag with a picture in front of it, showing how the clothes are to be worn, and hence she just followed the instructions and put it on her.

'I guess now I know why I'm dressed like this.' And then a bulb lit in her head.

"How much did all those clothes cost?" she asked warily.

"Don't worry about that. That brat of a prince is going to pay for all of it," said Hotaru casually.

All Mikan could say after that comment was, "Ah."

"Just one question. Why are we in a plane?" asked Mikan. While changing in her room, she noticed there was a small window at one of the walls and opened it and to her surprise all she could see were the sun and clouds.

"Well that's simple. We're going to Han-u," answered Sumire.

And again Mikan could only say "Ah" because the way Sumire said it sounded like it was common sense and Mikan didn't pry further.

After lunch, the girls chatted lively and slowly got closer. As time slowly passed by, Mikan became restless as there was something plaguing her thoughts. The curiosity got the best of Mikan and she blurted out, "If I was sleeping when the plane took off, how am I not falling all over the place?"

All the girls laughed at Mikan's question and laughed even harder as Mikan's face shows a confused expression. The question itself was a perfectly normal one but the way she arranged the words and her tone of asking was what caused the laughing fit.

When all the girls finally calmed down, they explained to Mikan that the plane was equipped with a gravity manipulator invented by Hotaru. This invention incorporates artificial intelligence technology so that it could calibrate the appropriate gravity magnitude with the movements of the plane. Hence, the passengers would not feel as if they are still on the ground.

As soon as the explanation ended, the captain's voice could be heard over the speakers. "Ladies, we have arrived at Han-U. Have a nice day."

While getting off the plane, Mikan couldn't help but thinking that she just rode on a private plane for the past 20 hours without feeling the slightest bit. 'Maybe I'm just overwhelmed by the fact that I just rode a private plane to one of the most exclusive islands with some of the kingdom's richest people. Or it could be the fact that I slept half the journey. I've been told that I could sleep through a hurricane.

* * *

Natsume's car came to a screeching stop in front of the Nogi estate. He slammed his car door and marched towards the front door, which was thankfully opened in time by the butler to welcome him.

"Where's Ruka?"

The butler taken aback by his tone quickly mustered up a reply by stating that Ruka-sama was not in the estate.

Natsume knew that he was lying as his sources had informed him that Ruka had not left his estate at all. "You tell where he is right now or I'll have you exiled," glared Natsume.

Not wanting to be exiled, the butler quickly said, "The playroom, Your Highness."

Natsume stormed into the playroom located in the basement. Four pair of eyes shot up in surprise and gulped when they realized that the intruder was none other than Natsume himself.

"Ruka, where is she?" Natsume almost yelled while grabbing his collar.

Sure Ruka is Natsume's closest friend but that doesn't mean he is completely immune to his death glare. After plucking every bit of courage he had, "Who are you talking about?"

The intensity of Natsume's glare increased and then he gave Ruka an evil smirk that could match the devil's grin. He then muttered, "Christmas… senior year."

All the color drained from Ruka's face. Seeing his friend's reaction, Natsume then added, "I will release the picture to the press if you don't tell me where Mikan is."

Ruka swallowed and turned to Yuu, Koko and Kitsuneme who are watching the scene before them intently, pleading them for help. The three of them knew how much trouble Ruka could get into if the public sees those pictures.

Before they could say a word, Natsume cut them off by saying, "Yuu, have you forgotten about Halloween freshmen year and you two, the plumbing system in the dorms."

Natsume may be indifferent most of the time but he actually attention to most of the mischief and troubles his friends get into. And he knew he had them all at his feet.

Ruka sighed as Natsume let go of him to cross his arms. "We can't tell you because we ourselves don't where the girls plan to take Mikan. Hotaru left a message for you though."

'_She'll come back in one piece so don't pull your hair out.'_

"And the girls said that they'll will not let us touch them for six months if we were to pry about their location," continued Yuu.

"And they said that you might ask us about where they are and that you might use all means necessary to get the answer," said Kitsuneme.

"So we all thought that we should all hide here until they come back," Koko finished.

By the time they finished, Natsume was already twitching with anger fighting the urge to punch the nearest wall.

"There, there. How about a round?" said Koko handing the game console to Natsume. He sighed in defeat and joined the rest of the boys playing games.

* * *

The girls decided to have dinner at a restaurant by the cliff after placing their luggage at the chalet.

"Table for five with the view of the sea please, preferably indoors" said Nonoko with a smile.

"The tables there have been taken. Would you mind going to the second floor to the outdoor area. It has a great view of the sea as well," said the maître d' apologetically.

"It's fine. A breath of fresh air would be good for us anyway," said Sumire slightly annoyed.

The girls proceeded to head to the second floor.

"Strange… the tables are empty here. There is only a woman who is sitting at the corner of the restaurant. Wonder if she's the one who booked the whole floor," muttered Anna.

When the girls were at the foot of the stairs, a voice suddenly stopped them.

"Mikan!"

* * *

So how was it? I kinda had a hard time getting the right words out but I hope it turned fine. Please do reveiw :)


End file.
